


SOLD TO QUACKITY?!?!?

by GoldenRat321, SpookyYoinkerz



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Drug Use, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quackhalo - Freeform, Stockholm Syndrome, Tags Are Hard, weirdchamp??, why are bbh n skeps character tags their irl names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenRat321/pseuds/GoldenRat321, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyYoinkerz/pseuds/SpookyYoinkerz
Summary: Badboyhalo is sold to Quackity. (crack fic)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 16
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> co written with my best bro goldie!! idea came from wil and me's bus conversations.
> 
> sorry u had to read this

**Bad’s pov:**  
  
I was sitting at my desk casually playing some Minecraft when I suddenly received a call on discord!

Why would somebody be calling me? It’s like 4am!   


I answer the call.

“ BAD !! BAD!! “  Skeppy’s voice screams into my headset, causing me to wince.

“ Geeepppyy!! What? “ I say.

“ SO UH.. Bad, you know how I do those videos where I trap people, right?”  Skeppy said. I could tell he was nervous about something.  “ Where I give the last person alive money? Those vids? “ 

I hum in acknowledgement.

“ W -well, Bad... I uh, needed more money for those and... I  maaaaaay have sold you to  Quackity ??? “  Skeppy said.

…

_What_.

“ GEPPY, WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SOLD ME TO THAT MUFFIN HEAD?!?!? “ I shrieked through my mic.

Skeppy then proceeded to hang up on me.

I groan loudly. I’m sure he’s joking, right? He has to be joking. 

Right?

Suddenly, I hear a car horn outside of my house.

“ Oh my  goodness.. “ I mumble as I get up. I make my way down to the front door and open it to  reveal.. ALEX QUACKITY AT MY HOUSE. 

“  wHAT THE MUFFIN?!!?  “ I scream.

Quackity stares into my eyes  soullessly .

“ HEEEY , HAHA!! HEY BAD!!!! “  Quackity excitedly greeted me.

“ HOW DID YOU EVEN GET MY ADDRESS?!?!?  “ I ask violently.

Quackity smiled at me before YOINKING ME INTO HIS ARMS.

Quackity then THROWS ME INTO HIS TRUNK and closes it.

“ QUACKITY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA “ I scream.

I feel the car start to drive off.


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im actually shocked anyone read this tbh
> 
> chapter 3 is gunna be written by gold so expect that whenever shes done writing it
> 
> book your therapy in advance!

**Bad’s pov:**

I wake up in a dark room on a cozy, soft bed to someone saying my name.

“  hhgnnnmmmnnnnsdnnnn ,,,,,,,, 5 more minutes,,,,,  “ I mumble.

“  Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad wake up  “ I hear a familiar voice say to me.

Suddenly, I sit up and scream.

“ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUACKITY WHERE AM I?!!?!??!?!?! “ I shriek, now fully awake.

Quackity stares at me with a disgustingly disgusting smile.

“ BAD !! WELCOME TO MY HOUSE, TEE HEE TEE HEE!!!”  Quackity says loudly.

“ Oh my gosh, I thought that was a dream...  Skeppy actually SOLD ME!! That  muffinhead !!  “ I cry. I take a peek around the room I’m in. The walls are the most disgusting vomit green  colour I’ve ever seen, and there’s no windows. It smells very bad in here too.

“  Ewwwwwwwwwwwww ............  Quackity what's that smell?  “ I ask him.

Quackity stares into my eyes soullessly.

“ It’s _weed_ ,  Badboyhalo . It’s weed. I’ve been smoking joints all morning. Want one? “  Quackity says as he pulls a joint out of his beanie.

“ W -what!?!? No!  “ I stutter.

“ Wow . K. “  Quackity says as he starts smoking the joint infront of me.

I scurry backwards on the bed away from my joint-smoking captor .  “ How much did you buy me for? “ I ask askfully.

“ I er uh,,,,, bought you for 12  robux “  Quackity said as he dabbed. 

_Wow._

_How rude._

I pass out from the pain of Skeppy selling me for 12 robux.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, when I awoke, I heard loud.. Noises? It sounds like a hammer.   
I get up from the bed and make my way to Quackity’s recording area where I see him with.. Gr- grenades?? He’s banging on one with a sledgehammer. 

“Uh what are you doing, quackity???” i asked worriedly  
Quackity stares at me while pausing his incessant hammer slamming then says “I'm getting ready for ww3.”

After that answer, he continues.

“Why isn't it going off..?” “idk thats why im hitting it :P”

I now smell the vague, very prominent smell of weed. Now it makes sense. 

“Um.. quackity, what are you on right now..?”

He stops and stares at me straight in the eyes.

“All of it.”

“Um ok..” I then left, without another word.

I entered the room i awoke in, once more. Then i saw something i disregarded when going to see the high man. 

Guns.

Why are there,, so many-- 

I gaze upon the several guns, all of their barrels are bent at exactly 90 degree angles.

what. the. muffin.

Skeppy, i will get you for this.


	4. 4

I kept staring at the guns.   
I had eye contact with the table of guns for a few hours. Why are they bent like that..  
Later, at approximately 4:20 pm quackity came in, snorting coke while walking and carrying a bowl with him. “HEEY BBH HOW YOU DOIN’???”

Gulp

“Hi quackity”

He stared at me, evidently high. He handed me the bowl  
“ITS YOUR BREAKFAST! :P”

I stared down at the cereal. 

“It smells like weed”

Quackity stared at him soullessly

“E a t i t . “

Gulp-- i havent eaten in a few days but.. This probably has weed and coke in it!!!! Thinking about it, the milk probably IS coke.

What did quackity get me into?!?!

Quackity stared at me for a while until i said “ok i ate it with my telekenisis”

Quackity believed it. Omg how high is this dude-

“OK IM GUNNA GO RECORD CMON-- ITLL BE A COLLAB! : )”

*sweats* “okay”

..if i die here.. you all know how.


End file.
